


We Go Together

by WellGoodLuckWithThat



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts AU, M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellGoodLuckWithThat/pseuds/WellGoodLuckWithThat
Summary: He isn't supposed to fall in love with Aaron Dingle... but when did Robert Sugden ever follow social protocol? Hogwarts AU - Emmerdale style





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on mate, I’m not having you make me late on our first day back in class!” Adam told his best friend playfully, as they hurried their way through the old corridor that was bursting with life after 6 long weeks of being unused. 

Aaron stopped as he struggled to wind more cellotape around the splinter in his wand. “I can’t help it if your pain of a girlfriend sat on my wand can I? Me’ mum’s gonna kill us’ for this.” The Hufflepuff sighed, holding up the pathetically broken wand in defeat. 

Adam just laughed. “Aw don’t worry about it, ya’ such a mummy’s boy all ya’ have to do is give her that look and you’ll be fine.” The other boy grinned, stuffing his Gryffindor scarf into his robe pocket. 

“Shutup will ya’ and just help me fix it.” Aaron moaned, fixing Adam with his most pleading look. Adam just sighed in response, deciding to just accept the tradition the pair had made of being late to class every year, and took the splintered wand out of his friends’ hand. Aaron grinned. “Cheers mate.”

-

Robert Sugden had had enough of this day already, and it hadn’t even really started yet. Not only had he still not managed to get Chrissie White to agree to date him, but his alarm had decided not to go off on the first day of term, making him miss both the opportunity to ask her again, and the vital 20 minutes it takes him to style his hair. He sighed stroppily as he made his way through the corridor, bumping shoulders with any first years that dared get in his way and casting murderous looks at anyone who attempted to make eye contact with him. Robert was so lost in his own internal tantrum that he didn’t notice the two boys barrelling their way down the corridor until he heard his wand make a definitive cracking sound beneath his robes. 

“Can you not watch where you’re going!?” He exclaimed as the shorter boy stepped away from him, looking sheepish and red-faced. 

“Mate, I’m so sorry! Just, me wand needs fixing and we’re running pretty late I just didn’t see you, and this great lump here-“

Aaron was cut off by Robert’s furious glare. “Your wand needs fixing!?” He yelled, stepping into Aaron’s space. “Look what you pair of idiots have done to mine!” The blonde cried furiously, whipping out the cracked wand that was only held together through a tiny piece of wood. “You do realise this is dragon heartstring, right!? Well I doubt it, given the look of you.” Robert sneered, as he arrogantly gave Aaron the once-over. 

“Look mate, he said it was an accident. These things happen, right?” Adam tried to reason, stepping between the pair as he saw Aaron starting to square up for a fight. 

“I’m not sure you two behaving like wild animals in the middle of the corridor makes this an ‘accident’, and I most definitely am not your ‘mate’.” Robert spat, looking Aaron in the eyes. “You owe me.” 

Aaron took a step closer, his brow furrowed in anger and his face red. “I don’t know who ya’ think ya’ are but I’m not givin’ ya’ squat. You can stick it.” With that, Aaron turned and walked the opposite way down the corridor. 

“Was there any need for that?” Adam asked, shaking his head as he turned to follow his friend, leaving Robert standing alone with his broken wand, slightly shocked at the reaction of the younger boy. “Aaron!” Adam called after his friend, jogging slightly to keep up with his fast pace. “Aaron, slow down bro.” 

“Who the ‘ell does that arrogant plank think he is?” Aaron muttered furiously. “He’s lucky I didn’t wipe that smug smile right off ‘is face.” 

“Forget about Sugden, mate. Everyone knows he’s a nonce – just ask Andy and Vic. There’s a reason he left home at 16, Aaron.” Adam said, patting his friend on the shoulder. 

“What kind of bloke just ups and leaves his family to go live with people like the Whites anyway?” The shorter boy pondered, running a hand over his face. 

“One that thinks he’s too good for the rest of us, mate. Now come on, before we get in some serious trouble.” Adam replied, dragging his friend into their first class of the term, leaving Aaron to vent through some Defence Against the Dark Arts anger release.

-

The day perked up considerably for Aaron, as he realised Adam was in most of his classes for this term, and he shared at least one class with Andy, Vic and Finn. It was his last class of the day however, that he was beyond dreading. As a descendant of the Dingle family, who made a living on the family business of creating, selling and researching new potions, it was expected of him to take great interest in the class. It wasn’t that he was bad at it, quite the opposite in fact, he just hated the lesson with a fiery passion, and the thought of spending the next two hours sat next to a bubbling cauldron was making him seriously consider feigning what was dubbed ‘first-term flu’. This was also the class he shared with none of his friends, and he just knew he’d get stuck with some nonce of a potions partner who didn’t know moonseed from oppopanax. Aaron sighed moodily as he headed into the class, making a bee-line for the front where he could find out who his partner was. Picking up the enchanted feather, he wrote his name calligraphically, enjoying writing the surname ‘Dingle’ rather than what he used to be – a Livesy. That was before his dad kicked him out for being too much trouble and he was forced to live with the Dingles. He hated it at first, being thrust into the magical world when all he’d previously known was muggle life, but after discovering his mother was a witch he soon adapted to the life of a half-wizard, especially when that life involved Quidditch. His attention was brought back to the paper in front of him as it began glowing the name of his partner. “No way.” Aaron muttered in disbelief. “Not happening.” The paper glowed more fiercely before both names burned away, and the paper became blank for somebody else to write their name, but Aaron had definitely seen it. 

His partner for the term was going to be Robert flamin’ Sugden. 

\- 

“… and I want no disruption over potions partners!” Professor Slughorn was saying, just as Aaron was about to point out that there was no way in Azkaban he was working with the Slytherin boy. “We are here to make potions – not friends, Mr Dingle, and who knows? Maybe you’ll surprise each other.” The professor smiled as Robert and Aaron scoffed, edging further away from each other on their bench. 

“You better not mess up my grade for this, Dingle.” Robert whispered harshly as Professor Slughorn returned to informing them of the structure of the term. 

Aaron just scoffed again. “Likewise, Sugden.” 

“Yes. Because I’m the one from a family of no-good village idiots.” Robert smirked, the arrogant look adorning his features. 

Aaron studied the man’s face and asked himself why such a huge dick gets to be so unfairly attractive. “If I remember gossip correctly, your family don’t even speak to you anymore, so let’s not start discussing family trees, alright mate?” 

Robert just scowled. “..m’ not your mate.” He muttered under his breath, crossing his arms childishly and pouting. Aaron rolled his eyes and began preparing the ingredients for their potion. Robert’s eyes widened when he saw what Aaron was doing. “You’re not seriously trying add 2 mistletoe berries to this antidote are you?” He asked in disbelief. 

“What?” Aaron huffed. 

“You really are thick aren’t ya’? Everyone knows that you only use one berry… and the unicorn horns are supposed to be added last, so nice work on messing up our first potion of the term.” Robert said condescendingly, returning to crossing his arms like the child he was. 

Aaron just smirked at him. “Okay, genius. Have it your way… show me how it should be done.” He said as he sat back, pushing the ingredients over to Robert and handing him the mortar. 

Robert rolled his eyes. “Okay mudblood, this is how real wizards make a potion.” As Robert set to work on adding the ingredients in the wrong order, Aaron could only sit back in amusement as he watched the blonde stir about 5 times too many, before waving his (still broken) wand at the cauldron. The brunette couldn’t contain his laughter however, when the potion went up in smoke, covering Robert with a thick teal-coloured liquid. 

“Oh yeah, you really showed me there, mate.” Aaron laughed, holding onto his side as the Slytherin looked at him furiously.

“You knew that was going to happen, Dingle!” He accused. “This is your fault!” Aaron laughed harder. “It isn’t funny, you idiot! Stop laughing!” This only caused Aaron to completely lose himself, and fell into hysterics at the table. Robert stared at him, indignantly, his cheeks glowing red from embarrassment and, although he’d never admit it out loud, from the way that the other boy looked as he was lit up with joy. Robert shook that thought away immediately, and just to prove it, gave the laughing Hufflepuff a shove for good measure. Aaron, however, was on the edge of his seat and lost his balance for the second time that day, falling straight into the desk and knocking over the cauldron onto the floor. As the thick liquid leaked, the boys both cringed as the familiar smell of burning infested the room, and watched in dismay as a large black mark burnt its way into the castle floor. 

“Mr Sugden! Mr Dingle!” Professor Slughorn exclaimed. “Would you boys like to explain to me why you’ve burnt a hole into my classroom floor?” 

“Well we’ve not technically burnt a hole-“ 

“Enough!” Professor Slughorn interrupted Aaron’s pedantic response. “Congratulations, the pair of you, you’ve just earnt your first detention of the year.” 

\- 

“Thanks a lot for this, Robert.” Aaron said as soon as he walked into the potions room for his detention. “I’m missing the first Quidditch practice of the term… I want to make seeker this year!” He muttered angrily, throwing his back onto the furthest chair from the other boy.

Robert just rolled his eyes. “Oh no… you can’t throw balls around with the other Neanderthals.” Robert leaned forward in his chair. “And what? You think you of all people can make seeker? Unlikely mate, keep dreaming.” 

Aaron turned to face him, an angry glower on his face. “What do you know about Quidditch then, Sugden? Do you even know how to have any fun, or is that not allowed in that pathetic elitist group you sit with at lunch?” 

“Been checking me out at lunch, have you Dingle? I know I’m hard to tear your eyes away from but don’t go thinking you’ve got a chance or anything. I don’t put out for just anybody… especially not someone who’s both a Hufflepuff and a Dingle.” Robert smirked at the way Aaron’s face flushed bright red. 

“As if I’d go anywhere near ya’.” Aaron muttered, turning back away from Robert. Robert however, didn’t miss the flash of hurt on the other boy’s face and he momentarily felt uncharacteristically bad. 

Robert fidgeted awkwardly. “Look… we need to get this potion right before we can leave so do you mind saving the sulk till’ later? I’m supposed to be meeting Chrissie.” When he got no response from the Hufflepuff, Robert sighed and dug into his pocket. “Here.” He said, getting the boys attention. “Take this and go, I’ll do the potion. I’ll be quicker on my own anyway.” The blonde waved a £10 note in front of Aaron, urging him to take it. Aaron looked at him in disbelief. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me… you’re unbelievable.” 

“It has been said.” Robert didn’t have much time to smirk, as Aaron shoved him up against the table. 

“Your money means nothing to me mate.” He hissed, keeping a tight grip on Robert’s shirt. “So how about we both do this potion, and then you stay the hell away from me, you got that?” The Hufflepuff let go of Robert causing him to thump back down onto the table, and began to prepare the ingredients for a second time that day. 

Robert watches as Aaron grinds up the unicorn horns silently for a few minutes. “Aaron. We’re potions partners.” He states. Aaron ignores him. “Aaron.” He persists. 

“Finally realised I have a name ‘av ya’?” Aaron mutters. “Yes, we’re partners… what’s ya’ point?”

Robert is silent again for a few seconds. “I need to pass this class Aaron.” He says quietly, causing Aaron to stop what he’s doing and stare at the blonde in front of him, who looks more vulnerable than he’s ever seen him. Robert fidgets some more. “I’m no good at potions. I get all the ingredients mixed up and I never know how many times to stir or whether I’m going clockwise or anti-clockwise and…” The boy takes a breath. “Can we just… start again?” 

Aaron raises an eyebrow. “Start again?”

“Yeah like… maybe we could be friends?” Robert asks, a sheepish look on his face. 

“Friends?” Aaron frowns, the concept of being friends with Robert Sugden one that’s a little too surreal to take in. “Even though I’m a Hufflepuff _and_ a Dingle?” 

Robert has the decency to blush. “I’m not… I didn’t mean that.” He says. “I don’t… I don’t think things like that… not really. The Whites and… my… friends…” Robert takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry I said that.” 

Aaron looks at him for a few moments, trying to judge the sincerity of Robert’s words. “Okay. I’ll think about it.” 

Robert looks up in surprise. “Yeah?” He asks. 

“Yes.” Aaron agrees, a slight smile on his face. Robert beams back. “Now get over here and help me make this potion.” 

-

“- and I mean, _Jai_ Sharma… as if he ever had a chance with somebody like me!” Chrissie laughs as bites into an apple. “I’ve heard his family aren’t even purebloods, you know?” 

Cameron joins her in laughter. “Don’t know why Hogwarts are still letting in people like him. They’re a disgrace to the Wizarding World. My father reckons the Ministry of Magic should do something to stop schools letting them in.” He adds nastily. 

Chrissie and Carl nod in agreement, and Chrissie turns when she notices Robert’s attention is not on their conversation, or more importantly, not on her. “Robert, sweetie, are you okay?” She simpers. Robert doesn’t tear his eyes from the table he’s staring at. Aaron is sat down with Vic, Andy, Finn, Adam and Pete, and Finn is making all of them laugh at a story that involves many elaborate hand gestures. Adam has an arm around his sister, and Pete keeps throwing nuts at Andy’s head whenever he isn’t looking. They look like they’re having fun. Aaron looks happy. “Robert.” Chrissie demands, making him jump slightly before turning is gaze to find all of his friends staring at him. “We were talking about mudbloods…” She prompts. 

“Oh.” Robert starts. “Y…yeah. I was just… watching the Dingle boy over there.” He admits. 

“Aaron?” Carl asks, craning his neck to look over at the table of friends. “He’s not pure, right?” 

Robert gulps, wishing he’d kept his huge mouth shut. “N…no.” He clears his throat. “I don’t think he is.” 

Chrissie just sneers. “Disgusting the lot of them. Lord knows why Hogwarts haven’t stopped the incestuous pool of Dingle’s that flock here every year. They should ban them out of principle.” She tells the group. “Don’t you think?” She asked Robert, who murmurs his unhappy agreement. 

-

“Why don’t ya’ speak to Robert anymore?” Aaron starts once Finn has finished telling them how he managed to hit himself in the face with his broomstick in his Flying class for the third time that week. 

Victoria and Andy look surprised. “Why’re you asking?” Andy asks. 

Aaron’s cheeks flush red and he shrugs. “He’s my potions partner. Just feels weird being so close to the pair of you’s and knowing nothing about the guy.”   
Andy shrugs back and takes a bite of his sandwich. “He left when we were 16 after some big row with dad. Said he didn’t need to take his disrespect when he had offers to go elsewhere. Dad just told him to up and go if that’s what he wanted.” Andy looks sad for a moment. “He’s a good guy really, he’s just involved with the wrong bunch.” 

“He’s actually dead sweet sometimes.” Victoria added cheerfully. “He stops to make sure I’m doing okay and he still asks about dad and Diane. I just wish he’d stop hanging ‘round with that lot.” She frowned. 

“Dead sweet? Yeah right.” Adam laughed. “Should’ve heard the way he spoke to Aaron when we bumped into him a few weeks back. Right narky, ay Aaron?” 

Aaron frowned again. “Yeah but… well he’s been alright since then.” He mutters, blushing further and burying his face in his lunch. 

Adam looked at his best friend for a few moments before his face broke out into a grin. “Oh yes, this is brilliant!” He exclaimed. The others turned to face him. “Our Aaron’s got a crush on Sugden!” 

Andy, Victoria, Finn and Pete whipped round to stare at Aaron’s glowing face. “No I don’t!” He protested. “I don't even like the guy!” The others look of disbelief soon matched Adam’s in grins when they saw how red Aaron had gone. 

“Are you gonna ask him out?” Victoria asked excitedly. “That would be so cute! And then Robert might sit with us again! Aw you’d be so good together Aaron.” She told him, face lighting up at the prospect of getting her brother back. 

Aaron was cursing Adam internally. “No I’m not gonna flamin’ well ask ‘im out! I don’t have a crush on Robert bloody Sugden!”

“Hey, come on guys, leave ‘im alone.” Pete interjected, smile still on his face. “He barely even knows the guy.” 

“Exactly.” Aaron confirmed defiantly. 

“So Andy,” Pete started, “what colour exactly are Robert’s eyes?” 

“Kind of green or hazel, but sometimes blue when the light hits them.” Aaron responds on default, much to the glee of his teasing friends. “Fuck.” He says as he drops his head to the table. He was never going to hear the end of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he paced up and down the dorm room he shared with fellow Hufflepuff, Finn, who had made himself scarce with a teasing grin as he learned that Robert would be there soon to study for his and Aaron’s mid-term Potions test. 

“Study… right.” Finn had laughed. “Well I wouldn’t wanna get in the way of ‘studying’.” 

Aaron flushed, something he found himself doing a lot around his friends ever since they found about his definitely-not-a-crush on Robert a few weeks ago – he was right, he still hadn’t heard the end of it. “We are going to be studying.” He’d insisted, whilst his stupid traitor heart sped up at the thought of doing what Finn was implying with Robert. The pair had gotten considerably closer since that first meeting, and Aaron was really starting to like the arrogant nonce. Now, the Hufflepuff was reduced to impatient waiting for the blonde to show up, almost convincing himself that he was only anxious about the upcoming test that they had to revise for, when there was a loud knock on his door. “You took your time.” He grumbled as he let the Slytherin in, chewing his lip as the boy looked around his room. 

Robert just smirked. “Miss me?” He asked as he continued surveying the room. The wall next to Aaron’s bed was littered with various pictures… most of him and Adam, some of cars and a few of what Robert assumed was only a small proportion of the huge family of Dingle’s that Aaron descended from. “So, where do you want me?”

“What!?” Aaron spluttered, cursing his tendency to blush at any given moment. 

Robert laughed again. “Y’know… are we studying on the floor or at the desk?” He asked, giving Aaron a pointed look. “Or the bed?” He winked. 

Aaron cleared his throat and willed the red in his cheeks to fade. “T… the floor. Floors fine.” He mumbled, grabbing his potions textbook and throwing himself onto the floor. Robert had been throwing away these flirty comments for weeks, and Aaron was struggling to figure out whether he was being serious. “I figured we could start off by going through ingredients for the more basic potions and then moving on to brewing techniques but… yeah. Whatever.” 

Robert smirked down at the boy on the floor, who had buried his embarrassed face into his textbook. “Sure.” He said, sitting cross legged on the floor and taking his tie from around his neck. It was silent between the pair for a few minutes as Aaron read his textbook, and Robert looked fondly at the boy in front of him. “I saw you made seeker.” 

Aaron looked up. “Yeah.” He smiled proudly. “No thanks to that detention you got me in on the first day.” He teased. “Since when do you keep up with what’s going on in Quidditch?”

Robert just rolled his eyes. “Maybe because I wanted to know if a certain Hufflepuff I know made the team, since it’s all he talks about every potions class. I saw you playing actually.” Robert said, as if it was no big deal. 

Aaron blushed for what must’ve been the hundredth time that evening. “You saw me play? When?” 

Robert picked at some green fluff that was attached to his trousers. “A week ago. Chrissie was dragging me to Hogsmead so I made a point of taking as much time as possible by going the long way round campus.” He grinned and Aaron hit him slightly. “You don’t look bad in a uniform you haven’t defaced.” He winked. 

“Whatever.” Aaron rolled his eyes, but was unable to stop the small smile from appearing on his face. “So are you and Chrissie like… a thing?” He asked, chewing on his bottom lip. 

Robert sighed. “She’d like us to be.” 

“But you don’t?” Aaron pressed. 

“Chrissie is great… she’s… very high up in the wizarding world.” Robert looked uncomfortable as he stared at the textbooks in front of them. “Do you think I’m like them?” The blonde asked suddenly. 

Aaron looked taken aback. “The Whites? Why’re you askin’?” 

“I never… I never really fit in with my family.” Robert sighed, looking more vulnerable than Aaron had ever seen him. “I loved Vic and Andy, and I do love my dad he just… I was never the son he wanted.” The boy took a deep breath. “He never really wanted me there… not really, so when I got the offer from Chrissie’s dad to join their elite group for young witches and wizards I thought it was finally my chance to… belong somewhere.” Robert looks up at Aaron and blushes slightly. “Stupid I know.” 

“It’s not stupid, Robert.” Aaron tells him softly, placing a hand on his leg. 

When Robert looks at Aaron again he has tears in his eyes. “I’m not happy with them.” He admits shakily. “I try so hard every day to fit in with them but… well, you were right when you said we don’t have any fun.” He huffs out a laugh. “Carl and Cameron’s idea of fun is bullying first years into giving them their rare chocolate frog cards and Chrissie… all she bangs on about her guaranteed job in the Ministry of Magic.” 

“Yeah… no offense mate, that sounds dire.” Aaron agrees, sending a small smile Robert’s way. “Well… I know for a fact you’d be making Vic’s day if ya’ ever sat with us at lunch.” He offered. 

Robert’s head snapped up again. “If I… Chrissie wouldn’t like that.” 

Aaron just rolled his eyes. “The offers there if ya’ ever grow a pair.” 

Robert nudged him playfully in response. “Come on then, Dingle. Now I’ve made a right prat of myself, time for you to tell me a bit about your messed up family.” He said, flashing him a winning smile. 

Aaron looked back at the floor. “Aren’t we supposed to be studying ‘ere?” 

“Yeah, later.” Robert said, closing the textbook. “Tell me something. Anything.”

“Okay.” Aaron was quiet for a few moments. “So, once me’ dad kicked me out, and I went to live with me’ mum and the other Dingle’s, I couldn’t stand magic for months. I’d come down to make some brekkie, and there’d be a bloody pan washin’ itself up in the sink; I was sick of it.” Aaron laughed along with Robert’s small chuckle. “I kicked off for weeks… playing up, annoying the hell outta my cousin Belle, but not once did they turn their backs on me.” He explained fondly. “Eventually, me’ uncle took me out to see a Quidditch game, and I couldn’t stop going on about it for weeks. That’s when my Hogwarts letter came.” 

“Proper close, you Dingles?” Robert asked wistfully. 

“It’s a good setup there… I’d never wanna go back to me’ dads.” Aaron looked down again, as if he’d said too much. 

“You not get on at all? You and your dad?” He asked gently. 

Aaron sighed. “Not really. He use to lock me in a lot. I didn’t like that at all.” The brunette said quietly. 

“Lock you in? Like he’d leave you home alone?” Robert asked, carefully trying not to push. 

“Not exactly.” Aaron paused. “He’d… well he’d lock me in cupboards.” Robert looked confused, so he continued. “At first he’d only do it when I was really acting up... y’know, talking back an’ that. But then he started doing it a lot. Would beat me up and leave me in there for days sometimes.” Aaron admitted, clutching at his Hufflepuff scarf that was lying next to him. 

“Aaron… that’s awful.” Robert said, reaching over to put an arm around the younger boy. 

Aaron leaned in close and breathed in the scent of Robert, feeling his warmth seep into his skin. “It’s all a lot better now I’m with the Dingles. My real family.” Aaron says proudly, and Robert squeezes him tighter. “Still not too big on small spaces though.” He laughed. 

“No well… I’m not surprised.” Robert breathed, trying not to think about how snugly Aaron fit into his arms, and how good his hair smelt, and how if he just leant down he could probably kis-

“Sorry boys, not interrupting am I?” Adam’s playful voice drifted into the room, causing Aaron to spring away from Robert in embarrassment. “Just came to ask Aaron if he wanted to watch a film with me an’ Vic but I can see that you’re… occupied.” He grinned. “Sorry bro, I’ll leave ya’ with ya’ boyfriend.” 

Aaron flushed bright red and shot Adam a dirty look as the other boy left the room with a laugh. “Sorry about him… they like to wind me up about us… not that there’s an us! Just cos I’ve been spending time with you… and I’m not saying that means anything…mmf!” Aaron’s rambling was cut off by Robert’s mouth on his, capturing his lips into a soft kiss. 

After a few seconds, Robert pulled away, leaving Aaron with a dazed look on his face. “You’re cute when you ramble.” The blonde grinned. 

Aaron blushed again, but offered the Slytherin a small smile of his own. “Do ya’ wanna join them with the film?” He asked uncharacteristically shy. 

“Sure.” Robert stood up and offered Aaron a hand. Just as they were about to leave the room however, Robert suddenly swung Aaron around and against the closed door, quickly closing the gap between them and pressing his mouth to the shorter boys, in a much less chaste kiss than before. Snaking his hands up under Aaron’s shirt, he let his hands explore the skin beneath him, grinning as Aaron let out a quiet moan. 

“Stop.” Aaron panted when they finally parted for air. “Else we won’t get to the movie.” He laughed, straightening his shirt and moving away from Robert. 

Robert laughed as he followed Aaron out of the room. “And we wouldn’t want that…” He trailed off, laughing harder when Aaron gave him a playful punch. 

-

“Thought you’s were studying.” Vic pointed out as the pair entered her dorm room. She was resting on Adam’s chest as he tucked into a bowl of popcorn. Finn was lounging about on the spare bed, flicking through his phone, swiping rather suspiciously to the left. 

“Yeah well, we kept getting distracted.” Aaron replied, blushing again. 

“Are you sure it’s alright if I join you?” Robert asked suddenly, and the friends quickly realised Robert was yet to actually enter the room, hovering slightly in the doorway. 

“Don’t be silly, Rob! You’re my brother. Always will be.” Vic gave Robert a warm smile and gestured for him to come into the room. 

“Someone needs to hold Aaron’s hand through the scary bits.” Adam laughed, flicking some popcorn at the Hufflepuff as he smacked him in the head. 

Robert smirked, but sat down next to Aaron on the cushioned floor all the same. As the film began, Aaron, Robert and Adam groaned when they realised Vic had put on ‘Legally Blonde’ before anyone had been able to stop her. Vic just nestled happily back into her boyfriend’s arms, grinning at the prospect of Robert hanging out with them again.

It was about halfway through the movie, just when Elle found out she had been chosen to work alongside Mr Callahan, when Aaron noticed that Robert was staring at him. The pair were sitting quite close, their legs pressed together, and Aaron had been internally praying that Robert would put his arm around him again so that he could move in closer. Aaron glanced at Robert from the corner of his eye, and saw that, yes, the boy was definitely staring at him fondly. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He whispered teasingly. 

Robert just smirked. “You got a camera on you or?” Aaron snorted with laughter, causing Finn to hush them from his position on the bed. Robert returned to staring at Aaron, who looked at him with a questioning gaze. “Just waiting.” Robert offered as explanation. 

“Waiting for what?” Aaron puzzled, his brow furrowed in confusion. 

“For you to initiate the inevitable make out session that watching this film will result in.” Robert explained, smirk still firmly intact. 

Aaron huffed out a laugh. “Okay, number 1, are you really that arrogant? Number 2, why should I initiate it?” 

Robert just rolled his eyes. “Number 1, I think you know the answer to that. Number 2, because I initiated the first kiss, so you need to initiate the second, which is technically the third, so you’ve already got one up on me. That’s the rules.” Robert told him, like it was a known fact. 

“God. I knew Slytherin’s were competitive but I never knew it was to this level.” Aaron teased. “Come here ya’ soft lad.” Aaron leaned up and, placing a hand on Robert’s chest to steady himself, hovered his mouth over Robert’s. Aaron acted like he was going to place his lips to the other boys before he stopped teasingly, moving back slightly as Robert had started to lean in. 

Robert’s eyes darkened. “Don’t tease me.” He growled, before grabbing Aaron by the black and yellow tie and pulling his lips onto his own, his tongue sliding effortlessly into the Hufflepuff’s mouth. 

“Adam look!” Victoria stage whispered, tapping her boyfriend furiously to get him to look at the boys on the floor. 

Adam looked at his best friend with a grin. “Way to go, Aaron!” He cheered, Aaron just flipping him the bird and he continued to kiss the blonde in front of him. “I can’t wait to tell Andy and Pete about this, man.” Adam told Vic and Finn gleefully, taking a quick photo of the couple on the floor before deciding to leave them to their new found romance and return his attention to the film. 

-

“Robert’s been acting really strange.” Chrissie pondered over the loud chatter of the dining hall. The group hadn’t spent much time with Robert at all for over two weeks, and they were beginning to get agitated. “Haven’t you guys noticed?” 

Carl nodded in agreement. “Oh yeah, seen him hanging around that Aaron Dingle much more than is necessary for one potions midterm. But honestly? I’ve never really been sure about Sugden.” He admitted, looking up distastefully at a pair of mudblood freshman who happened to be passing by. 

“Why not?” Chrissie asked, curiously, checking the door again for any sign of the man in question.

“It’s the Sugden blood in im’.” Cameron added. “He’s always gonna be part of that bunch of goody-two-shoes family, no matter how much he says he’s out. I reckon there’s something going on between him and Dingle.” 

Chrissie looked shocked. “You can’t be serious! As if Robert would choose _him_ over me! A _Dingle!_ And not even a pureblood one at that.” She cried, throwing her fork down onto her tray. 

At that moment, Robert entered the lunch hall, looking around the room in search of a specific set of blue eyes and a black and yellow tie. Although he couldn’t see Aaron, Robert noticed Adam sitting with Pete and smiled. He’d really been getting on with the pair, and even with Andy again since he and Aaron started… well whatever it was they’d started. Robert still hadn’t mustered up the courage to sit with the group at lunch, as he knew the White’s and his ‘friends’ would see it as a direct insult, but he had been spending less time with them all the same. Robert began to make his way over to the pair. 

“Hey boys.” He said, hovering over their table. “Any sign of Aaron?” 

“Nah, sorry mate. Not seen ‘im since yesterday.” Pete answered, more preoccupied with the chicken in front of him than the whereabouts of the moody Hufflepuff. 

“Missing ya’ boyfriend, Sugden?” Adam laughed. Out of all of Aaron’s friends, it seemed Adam enjoyed winding them up the most about their new relationship, but Robert could see it was all good natured, and that Adam really did care about the other boy. 

“I’m sorry, _boyfriend!?_ ” A shrill voice came from behind Robert, and he closed his eyes in horror. “Robert. Maybe you’d like to tell me what exactly he means by calling Aaron Dingle your _boyfriend?_ ” 

Robert turned around and looked at his lunch tray. “He’s not… well he’s not my boyfriend.” _‘Yet’_.

“Well you seem to be spending an awful lot of time with him, don’t ya’?” Carl chipped in. “Looked quite cosy when I saw you both in the Hufflepuff common room two days ago.” He said accusingly. 

“You were in the _Hufflepuff_ common room!?” Chrissie yelled. “What has gotten into you, Robert? Are you deliberately trying to tarnish my dad’s reputation? After all he’s done for you?” 

“I’m not… it’s not what you think, Chrissie!” Robert tried to defend. 

“Listen, why don’t you just leave Robert to make his own decisions about who he hangs around with?” Adam said, rising to stand next to Robert. 

“Adam… that’s not helping.” Robert whispers, trying to get the man to sit back down. 

“If Robert wants to be with our Aaron, then there’s nothing wrong with that.” He ignored Robert as he continued. “They’re good together, you’ll see.” 

Chrissie practically had steam coming out of her ears. “Nobody crosses us and gets away with it, Robert. Not even you.” She sneered, before turning on her heel and walking furiously from the dining hall, Carl and Cameron in tow. 

“Don’t worry, Chris.” Carl starts. “If there’s something going on between Sugden and that mudblood, we’ll soon put an end to it. Nobody makes a mockery of us, right? Especially not Aaron flamin’ Dingle.”


	3. Chapter 3

Robert walks into the courtyard, eyes carefully scanning the area until he finds his target. He can’t help but let out a small smile when he spots the Hufflepuff, huddled on one of the snow-covered benches, Robert’s Slytherin scarf wrapped around his neck, as he idly waves his wand to create tiny fireworks into the space around him. “Hey you.” The blonde says softly, coming to sit next to the boy he’d grown so fond of. “Nice scarf.” 

Aaron blushed through his smile. “Sorry.” He starts. “Ya’ left it in my dorm the other night… and I couldn’t find mine this morning.” He explained, biting his lip in the worry that Robert may be annoyed. 

Robert just smiles, although there is a hint of sadness behind it. “It’s okay. I think you left yours at mine.” He admitted, before sighing and putting his arm around the boy next to him. “I don’t think you should wear it around the castle though.” He tells him quietly. 

Aaron frowns as he looks at the Slytherin. “Why not?” 

The other boy just sighs again and looks out at the courtyard, quiet and unmoving as most students hide away from the cold. “Chrissie found out about us.” He finally states, removing his arm from Aaron’s shoulders and leaning to rest his head on his hand. “She’s not happy. Said I’m tarnishing her dad’s reputation by being with you.” 

Aaron shifts uncomfortably. “And that bothers you because…?”

Robert glances his eyes on the other boy. “Aaron. I could get kicked out because of this.” 

“So go and live with Andy and Vic again, they’ve loved having you around again.” 

“It’s not the simple.” Robert snaps. “I can’t do this, Aaron. I can’t lose everything I’ve been working for, I just can’t.” 

“But ya’ happy to lose me?” Aaron asks incredulously. “Do I really mean that little to you?” 

Robert turns his body to face Aaron, placing a hand on his knee. “Aaron… no! No… I really like you… a lot.” He tells him sincerely, pulling on the end of the green scarf around the brunettes’ neck. “We just… we’re going to have to be more careful.” 

Aaron sits back moodily. “Hide away you mean?” 

“Well what else can I do!?” Robert cries, failing to understand why Aaron was being so difficult. 

“Ya’know what? I’ll make it easy for ya’.” Aaron hisses, standing up and unwrapping the Slytherin scarf. “Keep ya’ stupid scarf… didn’t want anyone to think I were a Slytherin anyway.” 

“Aaron…” Robert pleads. “Don’t do this.” He gets up to grab the Hufflepuff’s hand as he walks away, flinching as Aaron turns back to face him, anger clear in his face. 

“Go back to ya’ perfect life, Robert. Stay away from me, and do Vic and Andy a favour and stay away from them too.” And with that, Aaron left, leaving Robert standing alone in the cold courtyard, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall and holding the Slytherin scarf as though it was the only piece of Aaron he had left. In the distance, Carl and Cameron narrowly dodge Aaron as he storms past them. 

“We gonna’ do somethin’ about that then?” Carl asked Cameron, who were unaware of the situation that had just taken place. 

“I’ll get Chrissie, then we’ll find him.” Cameron agrees, watching until Aaron had disappeared from their line of sight, unaware completely of what was about to happen. 

Carl laughs cruelly. “Oh man, Dingle’s gonna’ wish our Robert had never laid eyes on im’.” 

Cameron laughed too, before slapping Carl on the shoulder, and the pair head off to find Chrissie. 

\- 

Aaron paced furiously though the corridor of the old castle, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall. He wonders why he ever trusted Robert Sugden in the first place; as if the Slytherin boy would ever want to be with him properly. Entering the boys’ bathroom, Aaron stares at himself in the mirror, before punching it with a shout, revelling slightly in the pain it brought his hand. At least physical pain he could control. 

“Now, now.” Aaron spins around to the voice, startled. “That’s no way to treat school property.” 

Aaron just rolls his eyes. “Go away, guys, I’m not in the mood for your shit today.” He tells Cameron and Carl, who stand smirking in the doorway. 

“Yes well, I wasn’t in the mood for you to steal my future husband.” Chrissie’s voice sings out, as she emerges from behind the door. “But you went ahead and did that.” 

Aaron stares at her in confusion. “You can’t be in here, Chrissie, and I didn’t steal ya’ man when a. he wasn’t yours to steal, and b. you’re completely welcome to ‘im.” He spat, turning away from the three with a huff. 

“Oh please.” Chrissie scoffs. “You probably threw yourself at him; pathetic mudblood you are. Well don’t worry, Aaron, we’ll make sure you stay away from him in future.” 

Aaron just laughs. “Oh what? You’re gonna beat me up are ya’? These two planks?” 

The three of them just laughed before Cameron stepped forward. “No, we’re not gonna beat you up.” He says. “But we are gonna punch you.” And with that, Cameron grabs Aaron’s arms and holds them behind his back, and the last thing the Hufflepuff sees is Carl’s fist, before his world is plunged into darkness. 

\- 

Aaron’s vision blurred as he started to wake up, and it takes him a few moments to remember how he got in this position. As his eyes swam into focus, he became acutely aware of the throbbing pain in his lower lip, and could feel the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. It was when he noticed his hands, which were handcuffed to a radiator, that he really became worried, sitting up straight as he tried to will his eyes to stop moving. 

“Aw, he’s awake.” Carl mocked. “Nasty cut on ya’ lip, mate.” He laughed. 

“What the hell are ya’ playin’ at!?” Aaron yelled, yanking on the handcuffs stopping him from moving. 

“Why don’t you ask your boyfriend?” Cameron laughed, before moving out of Aaron’s line of vision. Aaron looked up into the dark and his mouth dropped open. 

“R… Robert?” He stuttered, shell-shocked that the boy could have anything to do with this. 

Robert looked down shamefully. “Guys, we don’t have to do this. The punch was enough, he gets it. We’ll stay away from each other.” He says to the three Slytherins, a slightly pleading tone to his voice. 

“Come on, Sugden! The pathetic mudblood deserves it! He actually thought he could get you… tell his thick friends that you were his boyfriend. He needs some time in here to… reflect on his behaviour, don’t ya’ think?” Carl laughed, sending a grin Robert’s way. 

Aaron’s eyes widened at the implication of Carl’s words. Were they really going to leave him in the stationary cupboard? On a Friday? “Robert…” He pleads. “You can’t leave me in here.” 

Robert looks anywhere but Aaron’s pleading face, knowing he’d cave the moment he looked at the fear in those worried blue eyes. “Come on, Rob. We’re leaving.” Cameron tells him, moving from the room and gesturing for Robert to close the door to the tiny space. 

“Robert!” Aaron cries. “Robert, please don’t let them do this! They won’t open it till’ Monday!” Aaron was really starting to panic now, the thought of being stuck in the confined area in the dark for more than a second was too much to comprehend, let alone days. 

“He’s actually begging… how pathetic.” Cameron laughs. “Close the door, Robert.” 

Robert closes his eyes and breathes deeply, before following Carl and Cameron out of the cupboard. “No!” Aaron yells, pulling and yanking on the handcuffs that he was attached to. “Guys, please! I’ll stay away from him! I swear!” Aaron knew he looked weak, but he couldn’t bear the thought of staying stuck, the memories of his dad were just too much. It was as though is pleas fell on deaf ears however, as the boy he thought he was falling for stared at the floor, and slowly shut the wooden door with a thud, leaving him alone in the darkness. Aaron let the tears he’d been holding back fall. He would never forgive Robert for this. 

\- 

A steady beat pumps through the speakers standing in the Gryffindor common room, as pretty lights courtesy of an enchantment spell dance across the walls, shining through the throng of students gathered in the space, laughing, drinking and joking. Adam and Pete fist bump as they greet each other with a grin, moving through the crowds as search for the food table. Victoria is laughing with Finn and Andy, as Andy tells them about his disaster of a date with Debbie Dingle, a girl a year younger than the Gryffindor who, by the sounds of it, will never agree to go on a date with Andy again. Everyone at the party is in high spirits as they enjoy the freedom of a Friday night, everyone except Robert. 

Robert sits in the corner of the party, his eyes wide and hands shaking as he leans forward to bury his face into them. He cannot believe what he has just done to Aaron. Aaron. The boy he was slowly but surely falling for in every way possible. He watches disgusted as Chrissie, Carl and Cameron dance together, casting snide looks at the students they deem too unimportant or too poor to associate with, and wonders why he ever wanted to become one of them. “Robert, mate!” Adam calls, pulling him from his guilt-ridden thoughts as he claps a hand down onto his shoulder. “Thought ya’d be with our Aaron, lad! He not feeling well or summat’?” Adam asks, a concerned look on his face at the thought of Aaron being in his dorm, alone and sick. It makes Robert feel fifty times worse. “Or ya’ worn him out, that it?” Adam laughs. 

Robert swallows thickly. “Adam… Adam I need you to do something.” He breathes out. 

The grin fades from Adam’s face as he notes the serious tone Robert is speaking in. “What is it, mate? Aaron’s not in any trouble, right?” 

Robert closes his eyes, before opening them and standing to face Adam. “Aaron’s locked in the stationary cupboard on the 4th floor, Adam.” He begins, staring Adam dead in the eyes. “Go get him. Please.” He says, pressing the silver key to the handcuffs into Adam’s hand, his expression stern. 

Adam stares at him for a second. “Is this a wind up?” He asks. “Why would Aaron be locked in the stationary cupboard?” The Slytherin glances to the three dancing in their own little elitist bubble, glasses of champagne in their hands. Adam follows his gaze. “Those three!?” Adam exclaims, his face turning thunderous. “I’ll bloody kill em’ man! What are you doing sittin’ here then? Let’s go get im’!” Adam tells Robert, a look of confusion on his face. 

Robert looks down in shame. “Adam. I can’t come with you. I…” He trails off, unable to say the words. 

Adam stares at him for a few seconds before, “No…” He starts, stepping back from Robert. “No… you wouldn’t do that to im’.” He states, shaking his head. 

Robert looks back at him with tears in his eyes. “I didn’t want to.” He whispers. “They just…”

“They just what, Robert!? They made you!?” Adam shouts. “Y’know what, mate? You’re pathetic.” The Gryffindor spits. “You better hope he’s okay… cos’ if he’s not…” Adam starts to walk away. 

“Tell him I’m sorry!” Robert calls. “Please, Adam. He needs to know.” 

Adam turns back around and laughs. “You’ve gotta be kiddin’!” He steps towards Robert and leans in close. “From now on, you stay away from him. Always knew he could do ten times better than a snake like you. Come near im’ again, and you’ll have me to answer to. Understand?” Adam sneered aggressively, not waiting for Robert’s answer as he hurried to go and rescue his best friend, leaving the other boy in tears at what he knew he had just lost for good. 

-

“Aaron!?” Adam yelled as he frantically ran down the corridors of the 4th floor, flinging open any doors he came across. “Aaron, mate!?” Aaron raised his head from where he was resting it on the radiator next to him, sniffing and trying to wipe his eyes on his cloaked shoulder as he thought he heard someone call his name. “Aaron, its Adam!” Aaron felt relief flood his body as he shook the handcuffs on the metal to make more noise. 

“Adam, I’m in here!” He yelled back. 

“Keep shouting, mate, I’ll find ya’!” Adam called back, following the direction of Aaron’s voice, trying not to think about how frightened his best friend sounded. After throwing open every door he came across, he finally threw one open to find Aaron, wrists red from where he’d been pulling at the cuffs, with tear stained cheeks and a look of absolute relief on his face. “Oh, mate.” Adam said softly, walking to kneel down and open the handcuffs. 

“How’d you know I was here? How did you get that key?” Aaron sniffed as Adam worked out the lock. 

Adam just scoffed. “Sugden.” He states bluntly. “Reckons they made him do this to ya’, but I’m tellin’ ya’ mate, you’re better off without the bloke.” 

Aaron flexed his wrist after it was freed and wiped his eyes properly. “I know.” He said quietly. “How could he do this to me, Adam?” He whispered, as fresh tears appeared in his eyes. 

“He’s an idiot, mate.” Adam told him gently, resting a hand on the Hufflepuff’s shoulder. “Never deserved you in the first place.” 

Aaron could only nod as looked at his friend. “Adam, I was so scared… after my dad an…” Aaron was unable to finish as he dissolved into a sob, which was quietened as Adam pulled the boy into a hug, letting him cry his fear into his jumper. 

“How about we go back to my dorm, ey?” Adam suggests after Aaron has calmed down. “I can grab Vic and Andy, let them know what a piece of scum their brother is, then we can all sit down for a movie marathon?” He asks, arm wrapped around the younger boys shoulders. 

Aaron nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“Come on then Dingle, I’ll even let you pick the first film.” He says, giving his friend a small smile. 

“Thanks.” Aaron smiles back. “Adam… you really are the best mate anyone could ave’, ya’ know that right?” He tells him shyly, aware that under any other circumstances Adam would be ripping him to shreds for being so soppy. 

Adam grins back. “Yeah, I know. You too, mate.”

Aaron can only manage a small smile in return, but gladly accepts the hand getting up before the boys trudge back to Adam’s dorm, betrayal still deep in the Hufflepuff’s heart.


End file.
